Flying
by Rena Redhead
Summary: Growing up as a prodigy aerialist, I always felt like I was flying.
1. Chapter 1: One Spring Morning

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I'll make this plain and simple. I don't own DC Comics or Time Warner or Warner Brothers or any of that. I own a bunch of Nightwing and Teen Titans comics, but those I bought from Barnes and Noble.

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Wow, such a shocker. Okay, not really. But you get the point. I'm happy to be back writing multi-chapter stories again. So, you're wondering what this story is about. Well, it's a seven chapter story about Richard before he was Nightwing or Robin. I'll be posting chapters simultaneously with "Sincerely Adeline", but I still don't know how often I'll be able to update. My goal though is to do it once every two weeks at the very least. Anyways, this is a bit of step out of what I normally write for chapter stories, but I hope that you readers will enjoy it. So with out further delay, I present to you "Flying: One Spring Morning"!

-T-

**Flying**

**Chapter One: One Spring Morning**

Pop Haly sat outside in the waiting room, nervously twiddling his thumbs. He had been a sight to see when he had first entered the hospital. His top hat, black and red suit, black cane, and bright stage makeup had drawn the attention of many. Now however, he thought as he wiped his sweaty brow, most of that make up was probably gone.

He had gotten there at one in the morning, rushing in a cab to get there. He would have been there sooner, but the clowns had accidentally lost their fire extinguishers and their lion, Jayna, was being stubborn and didn't want to get back into her cage. So with all of that added to his extra duties after their normal shows, it was no wonder that he was so late.

It was now about five AM. He actually hadn't seen John at all, but that was not surprising. He was with Mary who was currently having her first child. She had gone to the hospital about twelve hours earlier, give or take. It had caused John to panic. Haly smiled for a moment. It's strange how a man can know for nine months that they're going to be a father, but the second their wife goes into labor, they panic.

"Here John. Just go John, just go!" Pop had told him,

"You'll come right?"

"Of course, once the show's over!"

It had been quite a scene when John rushed a calm and collected Mary to the taxi cab while at the same time trying to find a suitcase that they had prepared months before that was sitting right by their front door. Pop Haly would have come with them at the same time, but since the ring master basically lead the show and they were scheduled to start one within the hour, he was forced to stay. When he had gotten there a nurse had told him that, so far, everything was going fine and that Mary was doing fine, despite the pain, of course. Pop had been a bit confused at that, but had nodded anyway.

A door knob turned, however faint, down the hallway. Pop Haly looked up and waited as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Then rounding the corner, John came in, slightly stunned and shaking a bit. His black hair was matted down while his brown eyes stared at Haly. He was wearing a blue hospital cover with his aerialist suit underneath (since he had been planing on preforming). and a blue hospital cap for his hair in his hand. Pop Haly watched and in his gut, he knew that John was in the state of shock of becoming a new father.

Pop stood up, "John, John, how is she? What happened?"

John starred down as though trying to find the words that were escaping him, "I... I... I'm a... father, Pop. I'm a father."

Pop Haly suddenly smiled widely and gave John a tight hug (who was still in shock, but smiled), "Well, let's got see the new mother! We can see here now, right?"

John nodded, but didn't talk. They walked down the hall to a room with a sign next to it that read: "231 Occupants: Grayson, Mary". John slowly opened the door and they went inside. On the far side of the room, Mary rested in the bed by the window, the morning rays shining into the room and onto her sheets. She breathed deeply with her eyes closed as though still calming down. John walked over to Mary and knelt down next to the bed. He grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze, as which Mary opened her eyes slightly.

"Hi, honey," John said quietly, "You did it. You did it."

Mary laughed lightly, "Oh, I know that, John, I know it."

John smiled and kissed her hand.

"Pop Haly's here," John told her.

"Pop?" Mary said and turned her head to see Haly.

It was so common. Everyone in Haly's Circus called Haly 'Pop' almost regularly. None of them were related, but they all traveled and worked together so they might as well be. Haly had known John since he was maybe 18 or so. With Mary, he had met her when they had stopped once in New Jersey and John had fallen head over heals for the black-haired, blue-eyed beauty. And as he showed her his life, she fell in love with him.

John had been used to traveling all of his life. When he was 18, he met Haly and since he didn't need to go to school, he joined Haly as their first real aerialist. He had the skills to make him a one-of-a-kind, top-form, aerialist, with the muscles for it too. Mary had learned everything John had taught her, and quickly at that. Mary had always blamed it on her thin frame though. She joined the group against her family's wishes and had considered the troupe her family from then on.

"Yeah, Mary, how are ya feelin'?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked, smiling, but tired.

"I don't think I could comprehend it," Pop Haly said back.

At that moment, the door opened and a nurse stepped inside, "Mrs. Grayson?"

"Yes?" She answered.

"It's a healthy, strong, baby boy, "She told her, "Do you want me to bring him in?"

Mary smiled and nodded. As she did, Pop Haly noticed her complexion lighten up as though her weak state was no longer bothering her. The nurse nodded and left the room. John suddenly looked as though the anticipation would either kill him or send _him_ to the hospital due to dehydration from sweating to much and/or fainting. Pop could tell a conversation was needed to loosen the tight feeling in the room.

"The show went well last night," He said, "We saved your favorite fireworks though Mary, since we wanted you to be there."

"You didn't have too," Mary said, still smiling.

"Nonsense," Haly told her, "The audience missed John's performance, though."

"Couldn't help that, Pop," John said.

"I don't blame you in the slightest, my boy," He replied, "You know, I guess I can't really call you 'boy' anymore now, can I?"

John laughed. Because he had been the youngest to join Haly's circus and hadn't run away from home to be in the circus, an inside joke was that he was among lost boys that should really be up there with Peter Pan.

"I'll be up there again son enough, Haly," Mary said.

Pop laughed, "Take your time, hon, we won't pressure you in the slightest."

As he said that, the doorway opened and the nurse came back in, pushing a cart with a bundle of blankets inside. She stopped the cart and Pop heard a small sound. The nurse lifted up the bundle and carried it over to Mary.

"Here he is," She whispered, "Congratulations."

Mary carefully took the bundle and looked in a small opening where a small head was peeking out. Mary's face was suddenly brighter than it had ever been in her life. Pop could swear that all of her teeth were present as the new mother looked down at her tiny newborn child. She almost looked like she was about to cry, she was so happy.

"Hi," She said.

The little baby's eyes opened slightly and closed. He was a little small and his skin was still red like all newborn babies' skin. But he had practically a full head of black hair on his head. His eyes looked blue, but then again almost all newborn babies either had brown or blue eyes when they were as young as he was. Mary felt him breathing through the blanket and was in sudden awe that here she was holding a living, breathing child that was now her son.

"Honey?" Mary asked, as John looked on, "Do you want to hold him?"

John pressed his lips together and nodded. Mary slowly lifted the bundle and John took it as though it would break on contact. The same feeling came over John, but ideas began rushing through his head. He was a father. He was a father! What would he teach him? How was his son going to grow up?

His son.

That feeling was nothing compared to the next feeling he felt. It was an instant love as he looked at the half sleeping, half awake baby. It was an unconditional love that is said that all parents have. But for every parent it was something special. And it was certainly special for John and Mary. John looked over at Mary who met his eyes and he knew that she was feeling the exact same thing.

"Do you want to hold him again?" He asked.

Mary nodded and took back the bundle.

"Shall I open the window?" Pop asked.

"Just a little," Mary said, without looking up from the little face.

The fresh smell of spring filled the hospital-smelling room as Pop opened the window. John breathed in deeply as Mary played with the little hands that were now peeping out of the blankets. The baby slowly opened his eyes and watched his mother smile at him.

"Hi, hi," She said in a cooing, gentle voice, "Hi there. You're finally here, huh? Do you recognize me? My voice? Huh? Do ya?'

The baby blinked and yawned, but to Mary, it was the cutest thing in the world at that moment, like her world now revolved around this one little baby boy. Come to think about it, it probably did now.

"He looks like a happy little boy," Pop Haly told them, "Congrats!"

"Thank you, Pop," John said.

"Do you have a name chosen?" Pop asked.

Mary nodded, "His name... His name is Richard."

John looked at her and still hadn't stopped smiling, "Richard."

Mary repeated it again, but this time with the full name, "Richard John Grayson. Dick for short."

Pop Haly smiled as they looked at Richard. A sudden noise-- a chirp was heard from the window. On the window sill, a little robin had perched itself outside and begun to chirp and sing. Mary looked back at Richard who had slightly looked over (as much as he could) to see what had caught everyone's attention.

"Do you like that, Richard, huh?" She asked, "Do you like that little robin? Dick? Huh? Do ya?"

Richard looked up at his mother as she continued, "Are you my little robin? Are you? Are you?"

He offered a small squeak as an answer.

Mary only smiled and looked up a John, "I can't believe it, John."

John nodded and smiled as he came around to see Richard's tiny face again.

Kissing Mary on the cheek, he answered, "Neither can I. Thank you."

"I love you, John."

John smiled back, "I love you more."

"Well, how appropriate that on the first day of spring you have little Richard here and a little bird comes up and announces his arrival," Pop Haly said enthusiastically.

"Thank you for being here, Haly," John said, after a moment's silence.

"Yes, thank you," Mary said, "I'd let you hold him but he's still too young."

"I understand. I'm glad that I could come," Pop Haly answered, "I guess I need to head back to the troupe, but don't worry. I'll tell them all about it."

"You're wonderful Haly, really," John said.

"Yes, thank you so much," Mary added.

"No problem," Haly said, "I'll see you three later."

"Bye," Mary and John said in unison.

As he walked out of the room, Haly smiled as he left the happy family with their new addition. He walked down the corridors and reflected over this. This child was now born into the circus. No, he hadn't run away, he would have been in the circus since birth. He'd grow up watching his parents perform amazing and spectacular stunts high above the crowds. He'd possibly learn from them to do the same.

And yet, for some reason, Haly felt fine with it. Both Mary and John would be wonderful parents, loving in every way. It would give the boy a different life, but then again, every life was different. And just from the first impression, Pop could tell Richard was a happy spirit. It was something he had already seen affect John and Mary. What a wonderful thing it was, too, to see a child come into a set of parents' lives and give them a certain light.

_'Welcome Richard,'_ Pop thought as he got into a taxi cab and went on back to the circus.

-T-

**A/N:** Alright, so how was it? I'm sorry that I don't know what John's eye color is, so I guessed that it was brown. And I did make up the name of the lion, Jayna. I think the hardest thing about this story is going to have to be the research required for this thing since there's practically nothing on Richard's time at Haly's. But I'll try my best, promise. Please Review! I hope you enjoyed Chapter One! Later!

Rena


	2. Chapter 2: Responsibility

**Disclaimer:** So I'm sitting here talking with Bugs Bunny and he's asking me "What's up Doc?" and I'm telling him that I'm neither a doctor, nor do I own him, or DC Comics or anything of any value. What a shocker. There. I said it. Happy?

**Author's Note:** Wow! I have to say thank you first to all of the feed back on this story. I'm really glad that everyone's enjoying it. I want to point out that as the chapters progress, Richard's going to get older, and in this chapter, he's two. Also, for those of you wondering where on earth I'm getting some of these names, most of them are from the DC Universe. Jayna's probably the only one that's not. In any case, hope everyone's summer's going well and I hope that this story will only make it better for you! So on to "Chapter Two: Responsibility"!

-N-

**Flying**

**Chapter Two: Responsibility**

Perhaps one of the worst things for practice is heat. Normally, everyone would practice their routines outdoors to avoid being inside the sweltering hot tent. So that was a down fall of being an aerialist, you had no choice when it came to where to practice. It was always inside and one would always end up sweating like a dog. Mary and John would often need to re-chalk their hands because of the sweat and waste even more time inside the tent.

While it really was murder for his parents, Dick couldn't really care less. Mary would set a small fan next to him and put down a blanket for him to play on with some toys while they practiced. Sometimes someone would come in and entertain him while his parents worked. His favorites were the clowns and he would often grab at their face to wipe off the make up. But that wasn't too often and so instead, Dick would just sit quietly on the small blanket.

The only thing that the heat did was make Richard sleepy. So on some occasions, he would just lie down and while looking up and watching his parents swing back and forth, back and forth... By the time that they had come down, Richard was fast asleep and already taking his afternoon nap.

"John," Mary said, "Can you please keep him asleep? I'll get his toys and stuff."

John finished a swig of water and nodded. Walking over, he slowly bent down and carefully scooped Dick up into his arms. As they walked out of the tent, Dakar came running over to John, looking frantic.

"Dakar, you look like Jayna had gotten out of her cage and had bitten off your arm," John said and Dakar inhaled deeply.

"I've... found... those... stores that you... asked about," Dakar breathed.

"Oh," John said, suddenly remembering that he and Dakar were in the same situation. Mary's birthday was coming up and Dakar's mother's birthday was coming up. That only equaled one thing: both men searching in whatever town they had landed in that month for a nice gift to wrap up and/or send.

"What did you find?" he asked, whispering on and off.

Finally regaining his breath, he replied, "There's a small store with, I swear, with hundreds of pieces of jewelry that Mary and Mom would die for. Plus, it's a Mom and Pop shop, you know, so it's not too pricey and they can even make personalized pieces."

"That's perfect," John said. "Here, let me get my wallet and will you go out and buy a necklace for Mary for me? I'll write down specifics that I'm looking for."

"You're not coming with me?" Dakar asked, sour that his best friend couldn't take part in their annual birthday spree.

"Gotta put Dick up in bed and then Mary wants us to work on the routines route a little more. Sorry." John said, "I think she wants to be with me when I get her present. She enjoys figuring out a surprise."

"No kidding." Dakar said, remembering that the last time John and him had gone out to get gifts, Mary had insisted on coming along.

"Well, I have to put this little guy down. I'll see you later?" John asked.

"Behind the generators?" Dakar inquired in response.

"Sure." John answered.

The two parted ways and John headed back to their trailer. It wasn't until he felt a tugging on his sleeve that he noticed that Dick was no longer sleeping at all, but rather was wide awake. John looking down to see him rubbing one eye with a small fist.

"Did I wake you up, Dick?" John asked.

"Daddy, wha were you an Daka talking 'bout?" The notes of sleepiness and the two year-old's small vocabulary apparent at the moment.

"Your mother's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get her something special." John told him.

"Special?" Richard asked.

"Something that she won't forget and love." John answered.

"Can I get Mommy something special?" Dick asked again.

"You already have." John told him.

"What?"

"You."

"Daddy! I mean like wha you're gettin' he." he laughed.

"Well, I'm going to make her breakfast in bed tomorrow. If you want, you could help me. You only have to keep it a secret." John replied.

"Okay." Richard answered, and yawned.

"I think someone needs to take a nap," John whispered.

"I'm not..." A small yawn interrupted, "tired."

John only smiled and slowly opened the door to their trailer. Carefully, he put Dick into his small bed and walked to the front where Mary was at the table and had their routine sheets out.

"Did you wake him up again?" she asked irritably.

"You know, I wouldn't have even noticed if he hadn't tugged on my sleeve." John answered, "He's such a little sneak."

"No, you're just a loud mouth, now come on, it's almost the end of the season and Pop wants something new for the finale." she scolded.

"I love you." John said and just gazed at her teasingly.

Mary looked at him for a minute and then rolled her eyes. "So I was thinking for the beginning we could switch up the..."

And so work began. By the end of it, John was exhausted and was surprised that Mary still had the energy to get up and make dinner. It smelled wonderful. As he relaxed in the kitchen, the only thing that kept him awake was the aroma of taco seasoning and a small chocolate flan baking for dessert. It was their Mexican meal of the week.

It was one of the things John love about Mary. She always went out of the way to prepare a nice meal. Traveling all of his life, John had basically accepted that food wasn't always going to be edible, so you should just shut your mouth and eat. Mary was living proof that _that_ was the biggest lie anyone could make.

After about half and hour into cooking, Mary looked over at the sound of tiny footsteps coming out of the small bedroom on the side of the trailer. Dick was rubbing his eyes and holding a small old blanket in one hand. It looked like he was on the same quest as his father was: by the scent of smell.

"Mommy, wha's for dinner?" he asked.

"What, Dick, wha-t." she said enunciating the 'T'.

"What." Dick repeated, "What-s for dinner?"

Mary laughed and answered, "Taco salad and for dessert, Flan, hon."

"Where's Daddy?"

"I'm right here," John said, raising his hand from off of the table, put keeping his head down.

"When you going to talk to Daka?" Dick asked.

John looked up at him and answered casually as to avoid Mary's tentative ear. "Dakar's still gotta work some more with Jayna. I'll talk to him if he stops by."

Dick raised a brow, but shrugged and jumped up onto the seat and walked over next to his dad. Mary continued to cook, when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door, Creighton was standing outside with sweat on his brow.

"Hey, Creighton, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Do you have your new routine done yet? I need to see it to make sure everything's tight enough for Friday." he told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's almost done. But John might be able to give you an estimate." Mary said, "John, could you come here?"

John sighed, put Dick on the floor, and walked over to the door. "Yeah?"

"Could you tell him how tight to have the wires for Friday?" Mary asked.

"Ugh, Creighton, just put on our safety maximum." he said.

It was their own way of saying: Just tighten it up to where there isn't a chance for anything to go wrong one way or another even if it might mess with the routine a bit.

"Are you sure John?" Creighton asked.

"Yes, Creighton, we'll work to comply with the weight limit." John said, slightly irritated.

"Alright." he answered, not noticing. "I'll see you this evening."

Once Creighton was out of ear shot, John muttered, "Does he even have to ask?"

"John!" Mary said, astounded.

"Well, I'm serious, we always try to comply with that weight stress." John said as they went inside and Dick averted his attention to them. "So why does he always ask us?"

"You know the answer to that, John." Mary said, "It's just something Haly wants him to do. We don't do it with a net, so we're going to be safe with the wires."

"I know, but really, I'm starting to believe that thing that says _if ya_ _want something done, ya gotta do it yourself._ It would mean that we'd have to deal with one more thing, but so what?"

"You mean, you'd have to deal with one more thing." Mary said, while setting the table. "There is no way that I'd have the time to do that and, actually, neither do you. Now are you going to sit down and have dinner with us or not?"

"Alright, alright." John said.

Picking Dick up, John slung him over his shoulders. Dick laughed and then climbed down to sit in between his parents. For the rest of dinner the subject was dropped and Mary continued to help Dick cut up his food and finish everything on his plate. John finished first and just in time for his rendezvous time to meet up with Dakar.

"I'm going to go talk to Pop about the new routine, 'kay?" he asked Mary.

"Alright, but be back soon before we put Dick to bed, okay?" she said.

Kissing her on the cheek, he answered, "Thanks."

Dick watched his dad run out of the trailer and shut the door behind him, before turning back to finish up his meal.

"Mommy?" he asked, while taking another bite, "Is cooking hard?"

"Not really, not once you get used to it." she answered, "Open up."

Dick took another bite and then she continued, "Why do you ask sweetie?"

Dick shrugged his shoulders. For the rest of the evening, Dick played with his toys while Mary made the final changes to the routine. John came back, inconspicuously as possible. Mary looked up, but didn't pay attention as John went down to their room to hide the newly made pearl necklace in his drawers for safe keeping. Finally, Mary thought it was time for Dick to go to bed.

"Ready for bed, my little Robin?" she asked.

"No." Dick said stubbornly.

"Come on, Dick, we need be well rested for the morning." John said, winking behind Mary at Dick.

"Oh!" Dick said and ran off to his room, while Mary looked behind at John, quizzically.

They both walked into the room to find Dick already in his pajamas and under his covers, ready to be tucked into bed. Mary gave him a kiss goodnight, as did John.

"Sleep tight, Dick." she whispered as she gave him an extra big hug.

"I will, Mommy. Love you," He said as he lied down in bed.

"I love you too." she said, and quietly shut the door.

Spinning around, she looked John in the eye, and John realized that he was in trouble... somehow, "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"John Frederick Grayson, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Mary hissed.

"Oh, come on, why do you have to use my full name?" he asked, hoping the subject change would distract her long enough to forget about it.

"You... you... You're up to something, and I know that Dick knows about it." Mary said.

"He's just excited about your birthday tomorrow and your favorite double chocolate mouse ice cream cake," John said.

"Fine, don't tell me, let's just go show Pop the routine and get to bed ourselves." Mary said.

John breathed a sigh of relief and followed his wife. The evening was uneventful, but tiring in all. The Grayson family went to bed easily and when morning hit, it was as though no amount of sunlight would be able to wake them... Well, some of them. Dick woke up early and jumped out of bed. He ran down to his parents' room (since he was still so small, it was easy to run) and went to shake his dad awake.

"Daddy, come on, wake up." Dick said, "Mommy's break-fast, remember?"

But John only sighed and rolled over in bed. Dick scrunched up his face and folded his arms as though it would make his father wake up. When it didn't, his shoulders slouched and he looked up at where the kitchen would be in the floor above. His face suddenly brightened. His father had said that to get something done, you had to do it yourself. And his mother had said that cooking was easy...

Dick ran upstairs to the kitchen. It was neat and clean, just as his mother always had it. And he knew where everything went... He might have been small for his age, but he had watched his parent's every day that they had ever practiced. It didn't take long for Dick to figure out how to climb up to the counter by using the drawer handles. John and Mary didn't even hear the dishes, pots, and pans being pulled out.

Now, for the ingredients... that Dick didn't remember... or know... or could read. That was a problem. Well, they always used that white powder for pancakes. Dick stood up on the counter and opened the cabinet where the flour was. The only problem was that it was stuck. Dick looked at the thing and gave it a hard tug. Then a punch. Then a growl. Finally, he resorted to tugging on it again. He jumped up and down again and again and again, always pulling. But there was so much on the counter.

The alarm might have gone off several times already, but neither Mary nor John had bothered to get up for it. But when they heard a large clatter and big thump upstairs, they both woke up, startled and raced up to the main floor. Both their jaws dropped as they saw Dick, sitting in the middle of the floor with a bowl over his head, looking very confused along with the whole bag of flour that had busted open during the fall.

Seeing that Dick appeared to be okay... somehow, John was more worried about how Mary would take to all of the flour all over the place. But Mary simply stared at Dick, with a large smile on her face, suppressing a small laugh at the sight.

"Dick, honey? Are you okay?" she asked finally.

Dick turned his head, picked up the bowl and looked over at his parents with big blue eyes. And suddenly a water fall of tears came rushing down his small cheeks.

"Dick." Mary said, racing over and picking her son up in her arms as he cried, "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

"You, you, weren't... supposed... to wake... up." Dick said through tears.

Suddenly John realized what had made his boy cry and couldn't suppress a laugh-turned-cough. Dick had taken the responsibility for his mother's breakfast himself.

"Why, Dick?" Mary asked sweetly.

"It... was for... your... birthday." Dick said, still crying.

"Really, Dick?" Mary questioned, looking him in the eye and Dick nodded his head through the tears.

"It's okay, Dick." John said, kneeling down next to them. "We still have to give your mother her birthday present. Want to come down with me to get it?"

Dick looked over at his father and slowly the tears began to stop. He nodded his small head and took his father's hand who brought him down to the bedroom below. Mary decided to sit in the middle of the mess that was her kitchen and wait. Dick and John came up a moment later, with Dick carrying in his hand a beautiful pearl necklace.

Mary smiled and held out her arms for Dick to run into. He handed her the necklace and John helped Mary put it on.

"Do you think it's pretty, Dick?" she asked him.

Dick nodded his head. "Happy Birthday, Mommy."

"Thank you, Dick," he said, with a quick glance up at John, "Thank you."

-N-

**A/N:** Alright, so Chapter Two is down! How did you like it? I'm guessing for those of you who have read some of my other stuff, this is a big break from what I normally do. But I'm having fun with it. Sometimes it's just nice to lavish in innocence. Oh, by the way, John's quote that was in italics is from Devin Grayson's Inheritance, part 3. Please Review! I hope you enjoyed it! Later!

Rena


	3. Chapter 3: Promises

**Disclaimer:** I'm not exactly sure how to say this because I can't think of a funny way to say this or a depressing, dramatic, realistic, or foreign way to say this, but I don't own Nightwing. Or DC Comics. Okay? I'm sorry that was a little dull...

**Author's Note:** Alright, so, Chapter Three's up. I wrote this in one day and had a blast with it. Dick's growing up. Slowly, but he is. One more thing, for those of you who are also reading 'Sincerely Adeline', I haven't had time to finish the next chapter in time, so it will hopefully be up sometime in the middle of this week. This has been such a fun chapter to write so I think it will be a nice treat for everyone reading this. In fact, I'm even going to stop chatting on and on early so you can read this. May I present "Chapter Three: Promises"!

-N-

**Flying**

**Chapter Three: Promises**

Sitting at a desk in a school, most children are accustomed to seeing their teacher write on a wall in front of them that they call a chalkboard. It's normally green or black and will have assignments written down on it and eraser marks. During math class, a teacher would pick up a piece of chalk, a smooth, cylinder-shaped, white rock, and writes down an equation for the students to copy and try. Depending on the chalk, it might scratch on the board or possibly only make sounds when the teacher barely lifts the object off the board.

But that wasn't what Dick thought of when he thought of 'chalk'. In fact the only similarity of his thoughts of chalk that were even the tiniest bit similar were the white specks that it left on clothes and hands. There was normally a small tray or bowl involved with chalk in his mind. Very small, but big enough for one to dip their hands in all the way around. It wasn't a cylinder shaped rock. It was a dusty white material that his parents would rub their taped hands and wrists. Then his mother would kiss him on the cheek and follow his father up to the top of the tall trapeze.

To many people, a trapeze was an uncommon sight, but to Dick it was almost like a pen or pencil, something that you saw and used daily. At the end of the day, the trapeze was just where his Mom and Dad went to work. It was something his Dad talked about daily. It was something that was just there. It wasn't scary to watch his parents go up and flip and twist and jump and leap. It wasn't anything extraordinary. Not until one night that is. Dick had gone to bed and so had John and Mary.

He had woken up in the middle of the night. He walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water for himself. As he sipped the water, he looked up at the window sill where four candles had stood. It was April now, the April after his fourth birthday. He finished his water and was about to walk back to his bedroom, when he heard something. Getting on his hands and knees, Dick pressed his ear to the floor to see if he could hear his parents. He heard the scratching of the pen and his parents whispering. Curiosity peaked his interest. Knocking on the door, he heard the sudden shifting of papers and his mother coming to the door.

Seeing her son looking up at her as she opened the door, she asked, "Dick, honey, what are you doing up so late?"

"Getting water. What are you doing?" He asked, while looking past his mother to see if he could look past her frame and into the other room.

"Just some work for Pop, sweetie. Why don't you go back to bed, okay? You need your rest," She said.

Dick pursed his lips but then shrugged, "Fine, don't tell me."

"I love you," His mother called after him.

Dick looked back and couldn't keep his sour face straight and walked on back to his bedroom. As soon as Mary heard the click of the door and the rustling of bedsheets, she closed the door and let out a breath of air that she had been holding.

"That was close," She whispered.

"You're telling me, I'm sitting on about half of these papers just to hide them," John answered back.

Mary walked back to John and sat back down on the bed and began to start filling out the papers again, "I still can't remember all of these papers when I started doing this."

"That's because there's more, since he's a minor," John whispered.

"Were there this many papers for you?" She asked.

"More than there were for you, but not so much since I was pretty much on my own," John told her.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean, he's barely four," She inquired.

"Mary, he's a Grayson," He answered, "It's in his blood to do this."

"But what if this is too early? I mean, there's so much that could go wrong," She whispered.

"It's not like we're going to put him up there without a net," John said, "He'll be safe. And we'll be right there with him."

"But John, I just don't think that..."

"Remember when I took you up there for the first time?"

"Yes."

"Remember that feeling?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want him to have that feeling?"

"Yes, but..."

"That freedom?"

"Yes, but I..."

"Am a worried mother which is totally natural."

"John!" She said back.

John interrupted, "Well, you are!"

Mary took her pillow and hit John on the back on the head with it, "Ow!"

"Don't tell me you're not worried at all!" She told him.

John sighed, "Mary, I would never put Dick in a situation where I didn't feel safe. If he was up there without anyone, I'd never allow it. But we're going to be up there with him. He'll be okay."

Mary looked down, her pillow at hand and blinked a couple times as she contemplated what John just said. It was true that she was worried. What mother wouldn't be? It was just, it was her Richard. It was her son. It was her little boy. John scooted over and grabbed Mary's hand.

"I promise, I will _never_ let anything happen to Dick. He'll be okay," He whispered as he kissed her hand gently.

Mary smiled and looked up at her husband, "You promise?"

John gently kissed her lips and answered, "I promise."

The rest of the night, John and Mary continued filling out forms. By morning, it was a miracle that they were able to wake up. Around nine, John and Mary took Dick and brought him with them over to the tent, making a quick stop at Haly's where they dropped off all of the paper work. Dick didn't notice as he ran up to talk to Dakar about the twolions, Kimba and Jayna. After petting Jayna on her head, Dick ran back to the tent where he found his Mom and Dad inside waiting for him.

He was about to go sit in the stands, when John grabbed his hand, "Not today."

"What?" Dick asked.

"Go with your father today," Mary said as she went to the woman's side changing room.

Dick watched her go off as his father slightly tugged on his hand, reminding his son to move his feet. Dick did and went into the changing room with his father. John took out his suit, but before he put it on, he took out something else with it. It was fabric that resembled both John and Mary's outfits. Dick's eyes widened when he saw it unfold to be a small uniform that looked like it was meant for him.

"Go on, put it on," John said, gently.

Dick took it in his hands and felt the material in his hands, it was smooth, a silky texture. It had a dark green color with black linings and a red/gold emblem in the middle with his first and last initials on it. His father was half-way through putting on his own costume when he noticed that Dick was still just standing there. Barely noticeable, he cleared his throat and brought Dick back to earth. When they were both done, Dick looked up at his Dad and then down at himself. Again, John took his hand and walked out of the changing room to the tent where Mary was waiting for them.

When Mary saw them, she could make out Dick's face looking up at the trapeze in a slight awe. She walked over and knelt down next to Dick and looked him in the face.

"Wanna give it a go?" She asked.

Dick looked at her, and asked back, "You, you're letting me go up there?"

"You're a Grayson, Dick," His father said, who knelt down too, "You didn't think that your feet would always be on the ground now did you?"

Dick was speechless and kept looking between his parents' faces and the flying trapeze above. John laughed and rustled Dick's hair while his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek. His parents brought him over to the bowl with all of the chalk. As Mary chalked her hands, John taped his own and Dick's small ones, while Dick kept looking up at them and then at his wrists and hands. The chalk on his hands felt like dust, light-weighted. It made him feel all of the pores in his hands. He was aware of himself. Dick felt his suit start to stick to him as he started to sweat. But it wasn't _that_ hot.

His mother ran over to the other side of the trapeze and started to climb up. John gave Dick a shove and Dick began to climb with his father right behind him. Dick took the climb slow, not daring to look down, but his father was patient. He had watched his parents many times before, but there were so many things that he didn't notice. He never noticed how big the trapeze bars were. He never noticed how high up they were. He never noticed how one wrong move could spell out trouble. He never noticed any of it and by the time he was up on the pedestal with his father, all he could do was grab onto his father's leg and stare at the pole because anything else would have made him so dizzy he might have fallen off. It wasn't until John started to untie the bar from it's place that he noticed Dick holding on tightly to the leg of his aerialist uniform.

Smiling, he knelt down again next to Dick, who got to his knees as well, "Something wrong, Dick?"

Never had John seen his son's head bounce up and down so fast. He laughed and asked, "Scared of something?"

"It's so... high." Dick squeaked.

John nodded and put his hand on Dick's small shoulder, "Did you notice that we have the net out today?"

Dick shook his head 'no', "Well, it's up. You wanna know why?"

Dick looked at his Dad and waited for the answer, his blue eyes wide, "It's because we wouldn't ever put your life in danger. We love you too much to do that."

"But it's so... What if I can't hold on?"

"You won't have too. Not this time. I'm going to hold onto you until you learn how to on your own. You okay with that?" John asked.

Dick looked up at his father and then over at his mother on the other side, who was waiting for her cue. Then a slight nod followed. John smiled, but he didn't get up.

"Dick, you want to know why we're letting you try this?"

Dick nodded his head.

"Because of the feeling it gives us, what it reminds us of, everything about it. You know, your mother and I were married under the big top. The first date, I took your mother up here. And you know what else, the first time for each of us on this bar, it was like flying. It _still_ is like flying. We may not be like Superman who can fly on command, but this is how we can fly," John told him, "Do you understand?"

Dick finally added words to his nods, "Yeah, I think so."

John smiled and picked Dick up in his arms. Dick wrapped his arms around his father tightly. John held Dick with one arm and the bar in another. He nodded over to Mary and Dick knew what came next. He closed his eyes and felt his Dad take the step off of the pedestal. He grabbed onto his dad for his life. Finally, he felt the swinging begin to come back the way they had come. He opened his blue eyes and saw the pedestal behind them, the ground below them, and his mother swinging in front of them.

He turned his head and looked around. He felt something, a feeling of invigoration. A feeling that let his stomach loosen up. His shoulders quit being so tense and he started to notice the wind in his short black hair. A small smile came to his face. John looked down and nodded over to Mary after he saw Dick was comfortable.

"You ready to go see your mother?" John asked.

Dick looked up suddenly and then realized what that meant, "Dad, no, no, NO!"

He screamed as he felt his father let go of the bar and flung both of them over to his wife. Mary caught hold of John's hand, slightly winded with the added weight that Dick was to her usual comfort level. Dick dared to look up and saw his mother smiling down at him. John grabbed Dick around his waist.

"Want to give your mother a hug?"

Dick didn't see how that was possible as his mother was hanging upside down. But he didn't have time to ask. John had flung his son's arm up, which Mary grabbed in a second and swung over to the other side, while Mary grabbed her son's other arm. Dick closed his eyes, but felt his mother swing them up into the air and in a second, he was sitting on her lap while she was sitting on the bar. She smiled at him as he grabbed his mother in a tight hug. As he did, he felt his heart hammering fast, way fast, faster than it had ever gone before.

"Mom?" He asked, "Why's my heart beating so fast?"

"It's how your body reacts to this, Dick, it's normal," She answered.

"I like it," He said.

"Ready to go again?" She asked.

Dick nodded, a smile on his face.

Throughout the day, John, Mary, and Dick flew through the air up on the flying trapeze. From outside the tent, Pop Haly could hear screams mingled with laughter and delight. By the time they got out, it was dark and most people were having dinner. The Grayson family walked back to their trailer, Dick barely able to keep his eyes open. But his hands held onto his parents' hands tightly.

"Did you like that, Dick?" John asked.

Dick nodded and yawned slightly, "Thank you. That was fun."

"You're welcome," Mary answered, while passing a kiss above Dick's head over to John.

John smiled a 'I told you so' smile and they kept walking back. They had talked about what was required when it came to working on the trapeze with him. It was a lot of work, but he didn't care. He loved it already. He loved the feeling that came with it. He loved his parents being right there with him and holding onto him as though he was the only thing that mattered. And they'd never let him fall. They never would. He'd always be safe.

Always.

-N-

**A/N:** So how was it? Please Review! I'm finding that with each new chapter, I'm enjoying writing this story even more and more. Also, I guess I should also preface the next chapter. The next chapter is something I wrote a couple months ago to help me cope. My family had to put down my dog, Goliath, and since writing's my medicine, I wrote the next chapter you will read back then. Just a little warning. I haven't changed anything, so if my tone is different, that's why. Back then I was sad and depressed and crying my eyes out. So yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Later!

Rena


	4. Chapter 4: Painful Goodbyes

**Preface:** This chapter was written about four months ago in a grief-stricken moment. There have been very few things, if any, that have been changed. Also, I've already written the next chapter, so if you review quicker, the sooner Chapter Five will be out. This chapter is shorter than normal, but I think it says all that needed to be said. I hope you like this chapter.

-N-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Robin or any related characters; they belong to DC Comics.

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm sitting here crying my eyes out right now. I just found out that tomorrow my dog, Goliath, is being put down. Have you ever lost someone that means a lot to you? Have you ever lost one of your best friends? I hate to ask. But that's what I feel like right now. He's been one of my best friends. I guess he sort of inspired this chapter. Nothing else needs to be said, but I wanted it to be known. So here it is: "Painful Goodbyes". (No, this is not the last chapter.)

**Dedication of this chapter to my dog, Goliath, who has been one of the greatest gifts in my life.**

-T-

**Flying**

**Chapter Four: Painful Goodbyes**

Richard held the cold bars of the lion's cage. Inside, two of them paced around the other. Outside, the doctor was telling Pop Haly and Richard's parents what the verdict was. Richard watched the lions intently as they stood around the mother lying on the cage floor. Richard felt bad for Kimba's mother. They kept saying that something might be wrong with her, but Richard didn't exactly understand. She looked fine. It wasn't like she was growing some weird mutation. But they said that something was wrong, so Richard didn't argue. They were, after all, the adults.

Quiet footsteps alerted Richard to his mother coming over. He let go of the bars and hugged her back as she brought him into a warm hug. When he let go, he could see her eyes were shiny and what little make up she wore was blotched around her eyes.

"Richard, honey, um..." She paused, unable to put the words down in a way that he would understand.

John came over at just the right time, "Dick, Kimba's mother, Jayna, she's... really sick."

"She doesn't look sick," Richard answered back, while looking over at Jayna.

"She's old, Dick, and when lions get old they have to... be put down," His father explained.

"John!" Mary yelled at her husband, obviously not wanting to get on that sort of subject with Richard.

"Mary, he's got to know sometime," John calmly said back.

"What do I have to know?" Dick asked, clearly not knowing what they were talking about, "What's 'being put down' mean?"

John and Mary looked at each other and then at Dick who was looking up at them with a curious, yet concerned face at the same time. Mary sighed and grabbed both of Dick's hands firmly in her own. John knelt down next to Dick and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"It means that, she has to pass away, Richard," Richard's eyes widened ten-fold, "She's going to die very soon. I'm sorry son."

Dick was silent for a moment, but then all of a sudden let go of his mother's hands and raced to the lion cages' bars. He was screaming.

"No!!! They can't do that! I don't want them to! I won't let 'em!" He began to yell and attempted to reach up at the caged door handle when John firmly picked him up and brought him away to not disturb the animals.

"No! They can't! They just can't!" He was half screaming, half sobbing.

"Dick, honey..." His mother began.

"That's Kimba's mother! They can't do that! It's not fair!" The poor child was sobbing now into his daddy's shoulder.

Heartbroken sobs each and every one of them from one so innocent. John let go and handed the weeping child into his wife's arms.

"Shh, its okay, Dick, its okay," She whispered.

"No, it's not, Kimba won't have, a mommy. That's like, taking you, away from me," Dick said between sobs, "And she, shouldn't have, to go."

"I know, honey, I know, but you know that everyone's going to go sometime, right?" Dick wanted to shake his head 'no', but didn't because he didn't want to lie. So instead he continued to sob, "And you know what? When people and animal's have to go, sometime's that's what they want to happen. They want to go to some place better. And she's been so great to be around and have, right? We've had a lot of fun experiences with her, right?"

"But what about Kimba?" Dick asked looking up at her.

"Dick, Kimba is going to grow up and he has friends and his daddy still with him. You know that your friends are your family, don't you?" John asked him.

"Yeah, but how can anyone replace his mommy?" Dick asked.

"No one will ever replace his mother, dear. No one, but there are other's whose love will help to fill up Kimba's heart. Just like when you're much, much, much older, there will be others to help you when we go," Mary told him.

Dick nodded and continued to cry into her shoulder. As he did he looked over at Kimba and Jayna. Kimba sat down and Jayna licked his ears and face over and over again. To Dick it was like hearing her say, "I love you, I love you, I love you. And don't you ever forget it!" Kimba looked like he knew it too, but he seemed so brave. Dick was in awe and felt something in his chest burn and calm him.

Dick looked up at his parents and reached up for his dad. John knelt down and held Dick and Mary as Dick cried his eyes out. Mary kissed his cheeks and tears away as they came. But Dick felt himself much calmer. Jayna looked over at him lovingly too and to Dick, it seemed like her bravery and love were the best gifts she could have ever given.

-T-

**A/N:** There it is. I hope you like it. I want to say right now that this chapter was totally really all for my dog again because he's been one of my best friends these past years. I love him very, very much. Please review. I'll be back next time with Chapter five. Later!

Rena


	5. Chapter 5: Colors and Culture

**Disclaimer:** Um, excuse me, but where are the men in the white coats? Because if you think I own Nightwing, you're crazy and need to go to the room with the white pillows and the straight jacket to take your medicine.

**Author's Note:** Simply put, wow. I'm updating like crazy! Sorry, I'm a little hyper at the moment. Anyways, this chapter focuses on something that not many people even know about Dick Grayson. His heritage. There's hardly anything about it written in the DC Universe, but I've managed to find what they have given to us lucky people. I actually really liked how this chapter came out. It's much happier than the last chapter, which is something that I think any story needs after a sad chapter. So, why don't I just let you read this? "Colors and Culture"!

-N-

**Flying**

**Chapter Five: Colors and Culture**

The sound of music filled the air. The small tinkering of bells, the spinning of sounds of violins, the richness of a drum. A saxophone in poor condition added its touch. The guitar played flamenco music smoothly with a small wooden whistle by its side. Even a harmonica was sounding in this background while a tambourine was hit and shook to the beat of the song.

Laughter and clapping. Singing, the singing of an older man whose voice was rich, powerful, and strong could be heard along with several younger voices of boys in the background adding harmony to the song. Those who knew the song sang and those who felt the beat vibrate in the air got up and danced. Women, whose thick dresses of satin and wool spun upward as they danced and chimed in with small hand cymbals to the beat. The different colors of the many layers were heightened in the light of the bonfire that rose high above their heads. Some men came up and asked the ladies to dance.

There was a fever in the air. The more experienced dancers were young and flirted with one another. The children got up and tried to imitate them, learning with every second that they tried. The celebration of the reunion was incredible, to say the least. The elderly man singing sung of such topics that sparked the souls of those in the large crowd. Finally, song ended and clapping and the sounds of cymbals chiming applauded their musicians.

"My family! It has been so long! We have all been going our separate ways through out the year and while there are those high moments that happen through out the year, there is none, in my mind that comes close to the feeling that I get when our _Kumpania_ comes together for our reunion!" The elderly singer announced.

The clapping and cheering of many in the crowd caused him to pause, "I see many of our young beautiful ladies dancing tonight and am pleased to see our young men being so eager to dance with them! They must have been practicing."

He raised a brow and many of the girls giggled while the boys blushed. "There is a passion of a variety of flavors here tonight and I have a feeling that we are not about to let it be wasted! I am happy to see you all again, grown up so much in one year! So please, dance tonight under the stars to this music!"

The crowd cheered and food was finally brought out by many older women who had been cooking over smaller fires. The smell enticed many to come, mostly the younger children, who ran and tried to clean their hands by wiping them on their pants, skirts, and shirts. The teenagers knew their place and continued to dance until both the children and the elderly had eaten. Then they joined calmly with the remaining and went for a light bit of the dinner so as not to upset their stomachs while they danced.

John watched as he ate his dinner the young men sit in a close nit circle and occasionally point and sneak glances over at the young ladies who were also sitting in another circle. Then his eyes moved over to the large group of children to the close right who were all trying to talk at once with their mouths full of delicious contents. Mary rested her head against his shoulders as she cut her chicken and chowder.

John enjoyed the same as he savored the smell. This Kumpania was with whom he had grown up with. It was his family. While he was never quite sure how he was related to almost any of them, it was okay because neither did they, for the most part. (Mostly it was the older women in the group who kept track of those things.) It wasn't a bad thing, though, because it almost made everyone closer. Everyone was a cousin or a brother or a sister. Everyone was a mother, a father, an aunt, an uncle, a grandparent. He knew who were his biological parents and who were his biological siblings, but the added family made him feel even more complete.

During the off season, Mary, John, and Dick would normally make their annual trip to wherever the Kumpania was meeting that year, as they never stayed in one place. They would stay for about four or five days then return back to Pop Haly since the circus normally stuck together (in general) anyway during the off season. This year, Dick had been eager to make the trip. He and Pani had talked eagerly about the years' festive party. Around October, they had found out that their meetings were generally close by to one another's. So Pani's family and Dick's traveled on the road for about six days together and then split. Yet the boys had had their fun.

"What do you want to do when you get to your Kumpania?" Dick asked Pani.

Pani licked his lips and answered, "I want some of Aunt Gem's homemade rice pie. What do you want to do?"

"I like the songs." Dick answered.

"Hey, what kind of Roma is your family anyway?" Pani asked.

"Kalderasha, or well, Dad is," Dick told him, "I'm half and Mom's well... I don't know."

"Probably from Europe." said Pani, taking a bite of cherry liquorish.

The boys were up late again even though neither of them were supposed to be. Pani wasn't supposed to sneak over to Dick's trailer, either. Dick nodded. They were on the roof and were munching on Pani's stash of secret candy. Mary and John knew that they were up and talking, but weren't going to spoil their fun. It was their vacation after all. John already knew that Mary would give Dick a quick lecture in the morning and then they'd have to leave if they were going to make it on time.

John and Mary never neglected to take the trip. John felt it was well worth teaching Dick about the concepts of different cultures that were taught to him when he was young. Mary agreed as well, and as such, they didn't take Dick to visit Mary's home town in New Jersey. Mary regretted to say that her family was not exactly... talking to her. After she had married John and had decided on her course in life they were upset, saying that there were more... practical things that she could have done. Mary didn't take offense, but she didn't want to go back to a place where she was not only not what they expected, but her son wouldn't be either.

Richard's "away" family was of dancing, music, and delights in the different and exotic. It was one of the reasons that John originally became interested in the trapeze, the open mindedness of opinions that he learned as a child from his family. Being back with the family taught Dick about culture and aspects of life from many different views.

Whispers mingled with laughter as people ran from circle to circle sharing new gossip and kept pointing at others around. The teenagers finished and got up to dance again. The children, seeing this, ceased to talk with eyebrows raised and gobbled down their remaining food, eager to also join the dance and show their maturity. The boys stuffed food in their mouths while the girls frantically chewed their food in small bites. The girls surpassed the boys since they could actually swallow and got up waving at the boys in a taunting, but fun manner.

The singing began again this time with a fever and Latin talk of love and joy and the feeling of music. With the other boys, Dick got up and began to dance along with trying to mimic the solo moves of the teenage boys; he wasn't ready for a partner, yet. He danced in his blue jeans (which were dirty from sitting on the ground) and his bright red top, the sleeves rolled up because he was sweating and dancing so close to the fire. His smile was wide as John and Mary watched him giggle and laugh. Though Dick didn't understand the words, he memorized them and would sing the chorus' with a high pitched voice. One song was in English and he learned it by heart:

_"I'd travel the world_

_I'd search the seas_

_Because to be with you tonight,_

_Would bring me to my knees._

_Kiss me tonight and forever,_

_Let me feel your love._

_My family is your family._

_These stars are ours above!_

_Join me in this dance._

_I can hear your laughter;_

_I can see your smile._

_I want to feel your heart beat faster._

_Never leave me I beg of you._

_There's no limit to what sites we'll see._

_My friends, my family, my love,_

_My soul depends on your heart being with me!_

_Kiss me tonight and forever,_

_Let me feel your love._

_My family is your family._

_These stars are ours above."_

As the song ended, Dick ran up to Mary and threw his arms around her as he jumped upon her. Mary fell back, as she was sitting on the ground, laughing. John smiled and dragged Dick his mother off.

"Are you attacking my wife?" He asked, faking an angry tone.

"No," Dick said, laughing slightly, "I'm attacking my mother!"

With that, John engaged in tickling his son so much that Dick could barely breath or sound out a giggle. Collapsing on the ground, Dick managed to get to his knees and shake his head as though shaking off some sort of affliction that had caused the hard laughter.

"Are you having fun, Dick?" Mary asked.

"Yes, James was teaching me some of the flamenco style earlier on the guitar! And then Marco started teaching me how to dance with the other boys!"

"Yeah, we saw. Are you going to dance anymore?" Mary asked.

Dick shook his head and as though he was trying to be cool and answered, "I'm a little too tired right now. Maybe later, Mom."

"Well in that case," John got up and bowed to Mary, "May I have this dance, me lady?"

Mary smiled and got up while blowing a kiss Dick's way, "I'd be honored."

With that they got up and went into the inner circle the closest to the bonfire. Dick sat down next to a large rock and let out a long sigh. His eyelids were sagging. Even though his birthday was drawing near, he was still six and that meant that he had missed his bedtime. He watched as his parents danced something between a salsa and an upbeat waltz. It was easy for Dick to see his father's enthusiasm in it.

"You're keeping up this time." John smiled as he spun Mary.

"I've had practice, woah!" She yelled as he picked her up in the air in a light toss.

As the song ended, they came back to sit next to Dick who was still leaning against the rock. He looked up when they walked over.

"You want to know a way to a woman's heart, Dick?" John asked him.

Dick scrunched up his face as though trying to convey the message: _'Okay, Dad, but I'm not really interested in... girls... They've got cooties, you know?'_

"Dance with them! They love someone who leads them so that they don't have to lead you," John whispered, while Mary laughed.

Mary seemed to have gotten the original message that Dick had made, "You may not like girls now, but you will one day."

Dick shrugged his shoulders and was about to reply when another woman, around his mother's age came up to them, "Mary, John, how have you been?"

"Fine Rebecca. Just fine, what about you?" Mary asked.

"Great as usual, but Robert is home; he had to keep the restaurant going," she said.

"Oh, what a shame," Mary replied, sympathetically.

Rebecca caught site of Dick, "Oh my, how you've grown!"

Wrinkling his nose, Dick answered in a mutter, "I'm still short for my age."

"But still, look at you! Your muscles have certainly toned up, just like your father when he was your age, slim but strong!" Rebecca said.

"Thanks! I've been practicing on the trapeze more," Dick said, more enthusiastically, "I'm getting less and less callouses too."

"That's wonderful! I've heard that you're quite the smart one, too" she continued.

Dick shrugged in a sort of_ 'I guess'_ way, while his father answered, "He's doing quite well. We're home schooling him since we travel so much and have to accommodate his training."

Mary gave John a warning look as though saying _'Don't start bragging'_ and continued the conversation, "So, where did you get your dress, Rebecca? Did you make it?"

Rebecca looked flattered, "Yes, I did and I also made Jessica's over there. It's her first time sitting with the older girls. She's very excited that she's now wearing a more traditional dress."

"She's grown up so much," Mary complimented.

"Thank you." Rebecca answered.

Dick began to get bored of the small talk. Standing up, he bowed slightly and ran up to join the dancing again. John and Mary joined later on. After the story telling, Dick got into a sleeping bag and went to join his cousins who slept outside near the bonfire. None of the days passed without something eventful happening. On the last evening, Dick danced and sang as loudly as he could. By the end of it, he collapsed into his mother's arms, worn out from all the energy he had been using up.

"Are you tired, my Robin?" she asked.

Dick yawned and answered, "Just a little."

For a couple more minutes, they remained, but in order to make it back home on time, the Graysons were forced to leave a little early. Dick awoke the next morning on the road and eager to see if Pani was riding along with them. Sadly, Pani's family was not to be seen until a few hours after the Graysons had arrived back home. They arrived late in the evening, Mary driving the trailer to let John get some sleep. Dick jumped out of the trailer and ran to go greet Pop.

"Pop! Pop! Pop!" He had made it to the door and started to bang on the door, "We're home!"

Pop came to the door only to be greeted by Dick jumping up and giving him a giant hug, "My boy! It's been mere days, but you look like you've grown! Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah! I learned to dance and we went fishing and I learned new songs and how to cook new foods and it was just... Wow! You should have been there, it was so much fun!" Dick exclaimed.

By this time, Mary had come around and gave Haly a hug, "Sounds like you had a blast!"

"It was a lot of fun, yes, thank you, Haly," Mary said.

"It was no problem, I'm glad you got to see your family," Pop said, but then directed his attention to Dick, who was tugging on his sleeve.

"Pop? Pop?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go practice?"

"Practice?"

"The trapeze?"

Pop looked up at Mary, shocked that Dick would ask to do such a thing at eight o'clock at night when there were no performances or real reason to practice now.

"Please?" Dick begged, his two hands together in a pleading expression.

"If it's okay with your mother and you turn on the lights so that you can see, it's okay with me," Pop answered.

Dick looked over at his mother, "Please, Mom? I haven't been able to practice at all while we were gone."

Mary smiled and answered, "All right, but don't get those clothes dirty; change into your uniform."

Dick's grin on his face widened as he gave his mother a quick hug, "Thanks, Mom."

With that, he ran off at lightning speed to the trailer to look for his uniform. Pop looked at Mary with an eyebrow raised. Mary only laughed. In minutes, Dick had come running out and had turned on the lights in the tent. Mary went inside to spot him and was joined by a tired John only moments later.

"Did he wake you up?"

"Didn't mean to," John muttered.

They watched below as Dick swung from platform to platform, flipping and spinning and jumping. He was becoming quite the protege. As Dick swung through the air, the colors of the tent all spun together into one dazzling effect, only stopping when he grabbed the next bar. His life was full of colors, bright, happy, beautiful.

Dick laughed and grabbed the next bar.

It was good to be home.

-N-

**A/N:** So, what did you think? For those of you who didn't know what culture this was, it was Rom or Roma (no, not in Italy). But they're better known as gypsies. However, Roma is the proper term for them. You'd never guess how interesting a culture it is. In Devin Grayson's 'Inheritance' pt.3, you can catch some glimpses of Dick's connection to his father's heritage. So what did I make up? Rebecca and the song.

Roma music, from what I've read, is very passionate and deals with love, family, and sometimes angsty stuff; but it's mostly very upbeat. Oh, for the words, Kumpania means tribe, group, or sometimes family. Kalderash or Kalderasha is a certain type of Roma. I've never been to something like this, but I have read a lot about this culture and have tried to create a telling of it as well as my mind has allowed. In any case, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, since I certainly enjoyed writing it. Later!

Rena


	6. Chap 6: Haircuts, Bullies, and Homework

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Nightwing. I really do. I also wish that I owned Smallville, Teen Titans, and a Batmobile. But I don't. That's how it is. However, I do know how to win a coin toss without the coin being double sided.

**Author's Note:** I know, you're all so sad that this is like the second to last chapter of the story, but I'm sorry. That's how it is. Oh, and I didn't say this in chapter six because I was in a rush when I posted it, but I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter five and mentioned something about my dog. It was really sweet of you. On the subject of this chapter though, I hope you enjoy it. Now: 'Haircuts, Bullies, and Homework'! (Wow, both my chapters have three things in their titles.)

-N-

**Flying**

**Chapter Six: Haircuts, Bullies, and Homework**

There was only one thing that could constrain any part of Dick and that was hair gel for his hair. And he hated to wear it. It went hard and cold on his head and by the end of the day, he only wanted to wash it off. But who could blame him? It felt like he had a pile of goop on his head. But today he didn't have to wear it. Not yet, anyway.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school," Dick complained as Mary sat him down on a chair.

"We're going to be here for three weeks, so you might as well go. Pani's going with you," she answered. He was seven now and therefore had to go to either go to school or be home schooled. She opted for him to go to school.

"So? Pani's just going to cause trouble. We _all _know that," Dick answered as he watched his mother open the cabinet.

Mary looked over at Dick with a 'You're not getting out of it' look, "It's not that bad. I went to public school."

"But I'm already a grade and a half ahead of everyone my age! I'm going to be the short one again!" Dick replied, referring to the last time he had gone to public school.

John entered the room with his uniform on and Mary eye's bulged and said, "I told you to wait!"

John looked at her and then at Dick and realized what he had just done: Opened an entirely new argument.

"Why don't I just continue to be home schooled? You said public school messes with my training," he pointed out.

"Because you're already on your way to being a world class aerialist," Mary said with an air of all-knowing-ness, "Three weeks won't hurt you by much."

Dick shifted in his seat as he saw the scissors coming out from behind his Mom's back. Mary walked behind him and pulled his shoulders back gently. Dick hated getting his haircut. Especially when he felt he didn't need one. And that was all of the time.

"Come on," Mary whispered, "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is," Dick answered, moping.

"Do you want me to use a bowl or something? That would make it 'that bad'," Mary asked.

"No!" Dick yelled, not wanting a haircut like that ever again.

John laughed and ruffled Dick's wet hair, "Don't worry, if she does that I'll refuse to kiss her for weeks."

Mary raised a brow and replied, "Ha! Not like you could resist that long anyway."

John shrugged and walked off to the door to meet Dakar. Once the door shut, Dick looked up at his Mom, putting on the puppy dog stare that Moms were practically immune to. Or at least, his Mom was. Mary turned Dick's head away from her and began to comb it evenly before she reached for the scissors. Dick wanted to shift in his seat, but didn't dare for fear that the scissors would cut off too much and make his hair look weird.

"I hate it," he said.

"What?" Mary said, "What exactly do you hate?"

"I hate going to schools. Why can't I just stay and be home schooled like we normally do?" he asked.

"Because, you should mix with other children, Dick," Mary said, focusing on cutting his hair.

"I can do that when I hand out fliers and programs for Pop Haly, Mom," Dick told her.

"That's not what I mean, Dick, and you know it," his mother answered.

"But I hate going to school. I'm sure when people ask me where I'm from I can't say I'm from anywhere since we travel all of the time!" Dick said as he watched pieces of his hair fall to the floor.

"Dick, why don't you look at the bright side of things?" his mother suggested.

"Like what?"

"Well, you'll be able to see what I went through. And you get recess which is always fun," Mary answered.

"I hate recess," Dick told her.

"What? Why?" Mary asked, wondering when this had come into play.

"Last time, when I went to school and had recess, my teacher made me get off the jungle gym. They said I was doing something dangerous, but it was only swinging around on the bar and one handed stuff. It wasn't even that high up. I wouldn't even need a net if I fell." Dick explained, "Then when I got off, these kids came up to me and were just mean to me."

Mary looked at Dick and stopped cutting his hair, "They were mean to you?"

"They asked me where I learned how to do that and I told them about you and Dad and the circus. The girls giggled and laughed while the other boys either called me a 'show-off' or a 'freak'," Dick told her, "And I couldn't do anything about it because I had to sit on that bench!"

Mary sighed after hearing the story. Yes, she knew that there was always the chance of name-calling if she sent Dick to public school. All of the families in the circus did. 'Freak', 'Creep', 'Ew', 'Clown'; all of these little things were possibilities. It was just how it was for them. It happened in other ways and places, too. But she also knew that name-calling could happen to any kid in school. And Dick wasn't used to going to school, anyway...

"Dick, maybe, you should just, not do that at school. People, they don't like different," Mary whispered, "Not many of them do in any case."

"But they like it here," Dick said, "Why wouldn't they like it at school?"

"Well, school, it's routine for them. The circus is a chance to be... entertained. Different can be entertaining, but only in the right situation. The circus is the right place. School, not so much. That's why they come here to see us." Mary said, hoping Dick understood what she was trying to tell him.

Dick's first instinct was to nod, but stopped as he heard the scissors start up again. So instead he answered, "I think I get it."

Mary finished cutting his hair in silence and put a bit of gel in it to top it off, "That wasn't that bad now, was it?"

"Guess not," Dick answered.

"Now go get ready for school." Mary said.

Dick nodded and went to his room. Mary sighed and went outside to sit on the steps. Dick came out moments later with a small backpack on his back. Finding a cab, Mary and Dick found their way to the school. The first stop was the Principal's office as always. After that, they parted ways and Dick was sent to his first class. And, surprisingly for Dick, things went okay... till lunch.

The only thing that he couldn't avoid, the only thing that everyone could see, the only thing he didn't have to tell was the fact that he was short. And that meant he was susceptible to being picked on. Plus, he was the new kid. At least he hadn't done anything during morning recess like his mom had told him. He had been focusing on getting his lunch and trying to decide which platter of... slop didn't look the most revolting.

Finally, the mac and cheese had made it onto his plate, but it wasn't like he was really going to eat it. Well, maybe if he got really hungry, but... nope, not happening. Getting up from his seat, Dick moved to the trash can when he bumped into someone much larger and taller then he was, the plate of food almost touching the stranger's shirt. Almost, but not. Dick gulped. He could tell this wasn't the 'nice kid' in school.

"Watch it!" The kid yelled.

"Sorry," Dick said, trying to not look the other directly in the eye.

"You're sorry?" the other kid asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Dick said, trying to move away.

The kid didn't want to have it, "You a new kid?"

"Yeah," Dick said, hating this as it went.

"He looks too short to be in this grade, Mark," a friend of the kid's said.

Dick told them, "I skipped a couple grades."

"So you're a smarty pants, huh?" Mark answered.

Dick was hating this and tried to will his feet to move, but nothing happened, "I don't mean to be...?"

"Hey, you with that other new kid, Pansy or somethin'?" Mark asked.

That got Dick mad. "His name is Pani."

Mark laughed, "So you're with his group? Are you a clown or something?"

_'I'm going to kill you, Pani,'_ Dick thought as he answered, "No."

"Then what can you do? Huh?" Mark asked.

"I couldn't do it here," Dick answered.

Mark laughed again, "Come on, do something!"

Dick's face scrunched up. He loved what he did, but hated it when someone with this little a brain was telling him to perform like some sort of monkey in a cage. Well, he was a 'smarty pants'...

"Sorry, gotta pay Pop Haly to see me do something." He answered, "But I guess that means you'd have to go beat up some more kindergartners for their lunch money to do that."

Mark stopped laughing and growled. That's right, growled. "You know what? I think I got my payment right here."

Mark grabbed the plate of the mac and cheese and shoved it up into Dick's face. Dick's jaw dropped in shock, revulsion, and anger. Plus he was glad that he didn't eat the stuff because it smelled disgusting. He wiped his face with his hand and then sighed. Fine, fine! That was it!

"You want to see what I can do, then?" Dick answered.

"So you'll do something?" Mark asked, he and his friends snickering.

"Sure. I'd love to." Dick said.

He walked off a bit and then started at a run towards Mark. But he didn't stop. Stepping on Mark like he was a wall, he began to flip, but landed a kick to Mark that sent him to the ground. Now people stared. Mark's friends were bewildered as to what just happened and weren't worried about themselves until they saw Dick doing a handstand on a nearby table. But it all stopped when they saw a teacher came running up.

"Mr. Grayson! What on earth are you doing?" she yelled.

"I... he..." Dick stopped and got down from the table with a flip, "He shoved my food into my face and kept teasing me and my friends and my family and stuff."

A very rushed explanation, but finally the teacher answered, "Well, I'm sorry about that Dick, and you're right that Mark shouldn't have been doing that, but we don't resort to doing something like that."

"He wanted to see me do something, though." Dick told her under his breath, "I was just showing him something so he'd leave me alone."

The teacher sighed, "I know you're not used to school, but Dick, don't do something like that next time. Mark could have gotten really hurt."

Dick knew that she only let him off because she didn't realize he _had_ been trying to hurt Mark. He hated bullies like that and was glad when his Dad came to pick him up in the cab. Getting home, he finished his homework, hating every second of it. But he finished it and was glad when he could collapse on his bed. It felt like he had survived a nightmare. Well, at least he was normal in _some_ ways. All kids hated school. So he had that in common with his classmates, if nothing else. Finally, he got up and was called into the kitchen by the smell of food that his mother had put on.

"It won't be ready for an hour," his dad said from the table, "I already asked."

Dick laughed, "Can I go and practice then?"

"Sure, but you'll only have about forty-five minutes or so," John said.

Dick left and John rolled his eyes, Mary smiled as she told him, "You know, we probably shouldn't let him after that call we got today."

"Sounded like he was provoked, Mary. This Mark said things about the family. I don't blame him. I did the same sort of thing at his age. Besides, let him be happy to be who he is, that's something he's going to need while he goes to school," John responded.

Dick came out in his uniform and with a towel. Mary gave him a kiss and then Dick jumped down the stairs. On his way to the tent, Dick lazily walked around the long way. He loved the evenings. Barbecue permeated the air, but still, the mixed odors of popcorn, cotton candy, pretzels, and... animals, were way more apparent. It didn't bother him, though.

He looked down at his uniform, his shoes in his hand to keep them from getting dirty. He really needed a new one. It was way too small. The uniform was green and gold and made just for him; his mother was an expert at stuff like that. He liked it, but he could feel it stretching to fit him and it was slightly tight on his shoulders. But he'd wait. Just like every other time he waited. His parents knew when he needed a new uniform.

He walked into the pitch dark tent as he had so many times before. Finding the switch, he finally pushed it up and slowly, he could hear the loud clangs and the lights slowly started to appear. Large spot lights illuminated the red sky of the tent. The stadium was empty and everything became quiet once again.

Dick smiled. He loved this. This is what he loved. Not school. This. Pulling on his shoes in a frenzy and chalking his hands, he hopped over to the poles and dropped his towel. Finally, he leaped up and caught the ladder. He climbed up and soon found himself several stories up. Not that he cared. Untying the swings, Dick allowed for them to swing. He grabbed the one coming over to him. Looking down, he saw the ground below, far below, but it could never reach him. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Dick let his toes slip himself off of the pedestal.

He felt himself swing forward as he opened his eyes. The crowd below was huge. They watched him and gasped as he jumped, as he soared through the air. They cheered and shouted his name. They smiled. His heart and lungs felt bigger than they ever did. This was his type of homework!

In reality, there were only two in the audience. Mary and John looked up and smiled as they saw Dick laugh and yell as he opened himself up to the feeling of weightlessness and flight. Okay, maybe ten more minutes. He was part of the show now, or was going to be. He was more than old enough to perform. Finally, Dick came back down and went down to the bottom to meet his parents. But something was still on his mind.

"Mom? Dad? Could I still do this at school? At recess?"

Mary and John looked at each other and then John answered, "If the teacher says so, I guess."

"Really? I think people would like it. To watch anyway. Not to do it, they'd get hurt, but I just, I'd like to show them. They're going to find out anyway, so why not show them why I like it so much?" Dick asked.

Mary smiled at John and nodded at Dick. Dick jumped onto his Dad's back with a smile, "So what's for dinner?"

"How does a chicken casserole sound?" John asked.

"Still warm?" Dick asked back.

"Yep," Mary told him.

"Sounds great," Dick said, his thoughts on the next day and when his recess would be.

-N-

**A/N:** How did you like it? Please review! Now, who can believe that Dick's growing up so fast? I can't. One whole summer. Wow. Alright, maybe he's a bit of ahead of schedule, lol. This was meant to be a summer story. But don't worry, for those of you who enjoyed this and anything else I've written, I want to let you know that I've been drafting a new story. I'm really excited about it, so yeah, I'm just putting it out there that I'm working on another multi-chapter story. I also have some One-Shots in mind as well. I'll be back next time with the last chapter! Later!

Rena


	7. Chapter 7: To Make People Happy

**Disclaimer:** Ha! Please, like I would ever own Nightwing. It's a dream though... It's a dream...

**Author's Note:** I'm half torn between tears and restraining myself. I can't believe that this is the final chapter. School's starting for most of us and summer is coming to a close for all of us. But there's always hope I guess. Next summer. Oh, speaking of which. I've been considering writing a sequel for this story and Sincerely Adeline next summer. Also Anonymous Review Replies for this story will be up for a month on my Putfile homepage (which you can find via my profile). The reason I wouldn't start it now is because I have another story that I am going to start that will be either called 'Custody'. The first chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow. And as of right now, I've put up two new one-shots. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the final chapter that I am presenting to you, "To Make People Happy"!

-N-

**Flying**

**Chapter Seven: To Make People Happy**

When daylight peers over any horizon, it is unlikely for a person to wake unless required. Not even the animals were that willing to wake up after the long trip to Newtown, New Jersey. But even after the long drive, Dick Grayson was not the type to want to sleep in unless it was required. And that, was almost never. He would have driven his parents crazy if they had not also been early risers as well.

But Dick had another reason for wanting to get up this morning. They had been in Newtown for a couple days now. The Circus was doing well this year. Most of the group had already practiced, set up, and was settled comfortably where they were. This morning was their day off, or at least till the evening that is when they would have their opening night. Last night after practice, the three Flying Graysons had debated over what to do today. It was more because they barely got into, or near, the big cities, but Dick wanted to go across the river and look around at the neighboring city.

"Please, please, please? They have all sorts of stuff! An above ground railway system, a bunch of places for you to shop Mom, Bristol's supposed to be pretty. And they have a couple statues and..."

Needless to say, the eight year old was all too eager for his own good. He would have swam across the river if his parents had not said yes. So, pulling off the covers in a hurry, Dick ran to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a red and black T-shirt, while hopping on one foot to pull on his shoes and socks. He then ran over to the front of their RC and looked out the window at the scene in front of him.

Gotham City seemed to be rising out of the sky, the sunlight streaking past the tall buildings where it could. Dick bit his lip and smiled. The only cities he had been to before were Keystone and Metropolis. Gotham reminded Dick of Metropolis more, but there was a difference, just in where they were. And the golden globe of that paper was missing. Even though the sun rose to make the city gleam, it was rougher and more modern. Maybe a bit cold. But that didn't really register to Dick. Not really. Just the missing globe.

Jumping up in excitement, Dick ran down to get his parents out of bed, "Mom! Dad! Mom! Come on! It's time to get up! We'll never miss the traffic! Come on, Dad!"

Dick jumped up on the bed, waking his parents from their slumber, "Dick..."

"Mom, come on, you promised!" Dick said, while giving her a kiss to soften her up.

"Dick, we have to practice this morning, remember?" John said, more so to his pillow than anything else.

Dick thought for a moment and then answered, "I guess... But we can go to Gotham for the rest of the day, right?"

"Sure, until this evening, alright? Now, we'll be up in about ten minutes, kay?" Mary told him.

Dick rolled his eyes and then sighed. Okay, so at least it wasn't chores. Running up to his room, Dick changed into his uniform. It was tattered a bit at the seams and the shine was dulling, but he loved it to bits. Still though, he wouldn't mind a new one. He then went into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. His parents came up just as he finished. Dick came out from brushing his teeth just as they finished as well.

He gave his mother a hug and said, "You promise we won't not go?"

"Promise, hun, if we get it right the first two times, we'll end early. How's that?" Mary told him, while gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sounds good to me," Dick said, smiling.

Dick fidgeted as he waited for his parents to come out. The circus tent was not empty today. Many of their co-workers and friends were also practicing for the evening. But the nice thing about waking up early was that not many people were going to need the space that was required when one practiced. And since the Flying Graysons practiced in the air, it didn't effect them much at all.

They practiced without the spot lights. That was the only difference. Dick watched as his parents started out the routine. Then he jumped and caught hold of his mother's hand. Dick focused as he felt himself being flung into the air, catching the bar he saw his father cross underneath him and grab his mother's hands. Spinning off to the next bar, Dick caught hold of it with a twist in the air. His parents swung back and they continued.

It took only minutes, but during that time, they were focusing on everything that they did. He could hear them, though. The other circus workers. They normally whistled or clapped or yelled their names telling them to 'not fall' and to 'show them something new'. Soon, it was near the ending.

Dick had one signature move. It made him practically qualify to be an Olympic all star. And it was placed right before his parents ended the performance: the quadruple spin. He had even met gymnasts who came just to see how it was done, how he did it. Finally, he saw the signal and he forced himself forward. He felt the wind and felt himself instinctively twist and move his body into the forward flips and spins. Then he reached his hands out. And he caught two others. He knew people were smiling below. But the couple whistles and cheers that were going through his ears didn't register as his thoughts were on his parents' wrists, and the feeling of blood pumping through their veins. It was a feeling that he liked. He felt alive.

Finally he landed back on the pedestal. He watched as his parents do a graceful, almost dance-like end to the performance. He smiled as they landed on the other side. The ending. Dick saw his Dad yell over to him.

"I don't think we need to do that twice, Dick! You wanna go?" He called.

Dick lit up even more and practically fell to the ground, he climbed down so fast. Mary laughed as she saw him run out of the tent as she and John followed behind him. It took seconds for Dick to put his day clothes back on, but it took thirty minutes for his father to finish a shower and get ready to go. As he waited, Dick went to the elephant cages to visit Zitka, who was as content as ever. On his way back, he kicked a can for about fifty feet when he heard shouting.

"Out! Get Out!" Pop Haly screamed.

A man in a Italian suit fell back onto the ground dirt, looking positively furious, "It's your funeral! Just remember..."

"Accidents will happen!"

Haly shut the door with a hard slam. The man yelled in fury and then looked around, spotting Dick's gaze, "What are you lookin' at, kid?!?"

Dick frowned at the man. He didn't like him one bit. If Haly's response to him wasn't enough, his yell at Dick was enough to make a solid opinion of this man form in Dick's mind. Eventually, he started to walk back to the trailer where his Mom was ready and waiting for him. He was going to tell her what had just happened, but his Mom got a word in first.

"You ready?" Mary asked, sweetly.

Dick looked up and smiled at his mother, "Yeah, I'm ready. But Mom, Haly..."

"Alright, let's go and wait!" John said, finally coming out of the trailer.

With that, the three went over to the road and waited. Dick shrugged on his way. He could tell them later. Right now, they were going to Gotham. A cab came about ten minutes after that. It seemed like they'd never get there. But they did. Gotham rose even higher into the sky. It seemed to pierce it with tall buildings and bridges. They entered Midtown and left the cab. The only thing was that were really, utterly lost.

"So..." John said, "What did you want to do again?"

Dick looked around, which was hard because he could barely see over people's heads as he held his parents' hands.

"Um, well, let's, uh, can we go to um," He spotted a store that looked like something his Mom would go into, "We can go in there."

He pointed and his parents followed his gaze. They shrugged and began walking, but by the time they got to the store, Dick wasn't stopping there. It was all of the lights. All of the noise. All of the places. All of the people. John and Mary shrugged, but let Dick lead the way. They had no other plans. Dick's eyes grew wide as he spotted Lady Gotham, standing tall in gleaming gold. It stood out compared to the silvers and grays surrounding it. They passed the General Hospital and many stores. The buildings were higher than Dick thought possible and he nearly fell over as his jaw dropped at the site of Wayne Tower.

It was only at lunch that they stopped. They were eating their sandwiches when Dick began to actually watch the people. Not many of them smiled. A question grew in his mind.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Yes?" John replied, taking a bite of a turkey sandwich.

"Why don't people smile here?"

John looked up and swallowed. Mary looked at him and then he answered slowly, "Well, they do, but Gotham is not... It's been through hard times and it wears on a person when it's a constant thing. It basically makes people sad and too focused on what needs to be done for the day to be over."

"Oh," Dick said, softly. He thought it over in his head, _'Well, that's not positive. Nothing to look up to really...'_

John noticed this and quickly changed the topic, "Hey sport, why are you not smiling?"

Dick looked up quickly, realizing what was coming next, "Oh no, no you don't!"

He leaped from his seat, but John had grabbed him around the waist and began to tickle him until Dick couldn't resist holding back the screams of laughter in his throat. Mary tried to pull the two away as Dick's laughter made it hard for him to breath.

"John, not here!"

"Hahaha...Stop! Hahaha... Please! Hahaha..."

"You promise me you're going to smile?"

"Dad!" Hahaha..."

"John! Come on!"

"Richard, you promise me!"

"I, hahaha... I will!"

"You'll never stop?"

"Put him down right now!"

"I won't! Hahaha!"

John finally let go and Dick was able to catch his breath. Mary slapped John across the back of the head, "I can't believe you'd do that in public. Everyone is looking!"

"Let them look, Mary," John told her.

"John, I'm seri--" She never finished as John kissed her and she heard Dick mumbling 'Ew'

"Mom, Dad," Dick moaned, "Can't you not do that here?"

John laughed as they broke away. Mary smiled, "Alright Dick, we'll stop."

The rest of the day they actually planned out where they went. Mary did a bit of shopping and they visited a couple sports arenas. Finally the ended with a visit to the Gotham City Museum of Modern Art, for which it was well known for. Finally, they hailed a cab when Dick's feet started to drag.

"But, I don't wanna go now," Dick moaned, even though his feet were aching him.

"You need some rest before the show," His mother told him, "I can see it in your eyes."

So, with reluctance, Dick got into the cab, followed by his Mother, and sat next to his father who was already inside. And it was true. The moment they got home, Dick found his bed and collapsed on it. There was still time before the show before people would start arriving and he felt like he needed to sleep.

Once it was quiet, Mary sighed, "I've got to go finish that... thing, John."

"Alright, I have to go talk to Creighton about the ropes," Then he added after a moment's thought, "I'll check them too."

Mary always liked a second pair of eyes, "Hey John, why don't you wait and do that when Dick wakes up. Just in case I'm not done and need a distraction."

John answered, "Sure, I guess I'll take a nap then myself."

And so while her boys napped, Mary worked, finishing some final touches. She didn't have to wait long. Soon she heard Dick getting up and John must have heard it through his light sleep as well.

"Can you now?" She whispered, "I'm almost done."

"Alright," John said.

"Hey, Mom? Dad? Do you want to get ready now?" Dick called.

John went up the steps and answered, "I've got to go check the wires with Creighton, Dick. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Dick was out the door like that.

Normally, Dick could find Pani and talk to him while their parents worked. But Pani had to get ready himself. So Dick sat and watched, daydreaming about his day early in Gotham. It had just been so huge and massive. He doubted anyone could ever remember a map layout of it. Finally, his Dad came down and they began to walk back once they had confirmed that everything was ready to go. Creighton turned off the lights as there was no one inside. But as they passed Haly's trailer, Haly came out.

"Dick! Can I ask you something?" He called.

"Just meet me back at the trailer, son," John said.

Dick walked up to Haly with a smile, "What do you need, Pop?"

"Can you hand out these programs out before the show?" Haly asked holding a stack of them.

"Sure," Dick said, taking them.

Haly smiled and thanked him. As soon as the door closed behind him, Dick realized that he was the only one outside. Everyone else was applying make up and putting on their outfits. He had just started to walk back, when he heard a curtain flap being opened. Dick narrowed his eyes when he saw that same man who had been screaming at Haly and himself earlier come out, huddling as though trying to hide himself. Dick continued to head back. But the chance to tell his parents was lost again when he got back. When he opened the door, his mother had her hands behind her back.

"Guess what I made," She teased.

Dick nearly dropped the stack of programs as his mother pulled out a beautiful new uniform. The bottom were sleek green shorts and the top was a bright crimson red shirt with no sleeves, but with a black circle and an 'R' patched over the heart gleaming brightly. The shoes were the same green as the shorts and could basically be described as small boats. His eyes wide with excitement, Dick yet out a yell and hugged his mother.

"Can I go try it on? Can I?"

"You're wearing it tonight," Mary answered, "So of course you can."

Dick grabbed the uniform and ran back to his bedroom. It fit like a dream, not tight anywhere, flexible, and it wouldn't mind if he had to put up a sweat every now and then. When he came out, he saw his parents in their uniforms, but they were slightly different -- the red didn't stand out as much.

"Why is the red on my costume different then yours?" He asked.

Mary went over to him and knelt down, "I just thought, it would be nice. You're always so happy when you're up there, like you're really flying and, well, it reminds me of a little Robin."

Dick cocked his head to the side, "So what does the 'R' stand for then, Robin or Richard?"

John laughed, "Both I guess. Hey, you better start handing out those programs, people are coming in now."

Dick's face showed panic, "Oh, I almost forgot about that!"

It was a poor excuse, but new uniforms could do that to him. Running into the crowd, Dick began to hand out the programs, while smiling at the cover that read 'Come see our Main Attraction: The Flying Graysons!' He kept saying 'Thanks, enjoy!' and constantly at the door, he saw people's face become more animated as they came in, smiles littering their faces. The only thing that bothered Dick about crowds was that he could easily be pushed down. And that did happen once or twice.

The second time though, he had help picking up the loose programs, "Thanks, sir, but I got it."

"It's no problem," The man replied back.

They stood up and Dick took the dirty programs and put them at the bottom of the stack. He looked up to see who had been helping him. He was a young man, but by far not a teenager. Probably late twenties or early thirties. And he looked rich, he just looked it. But there was a small warm smile on his face. Small, but still there.

Dick held out a clean program to him, "Thank you sir, I hope you enjoy the show."

"Thank you," The man took the flier and then looked at Dick, "Are you in this?"

He was pointing to the front picture. Dick nodded, "I'm Dick Grayson."

"Bruce Wayne," The man replied. Dick's eyes went wide for a moment. He was talking to Bruce Wayne! The guy that owned that huge company with that Tower that was large enough to hold the tent inside it!

"I'm sure it will be fantastic."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne," Dick barely managed as Mr. Wayne walked through the entrance.

As soon as all of the guests were seated, Dick ran back behind stage. He helped people before they went on. He had a lot of time to relax. They were the final act. He thought of telling them about the man from earlier, but there wasn't much time to since he had to help Pani and his family who were before them. After wards, at their act he watched, waiting for the signal. He liked looking through the curtain though and watching his friends perform and seeing the reactions on every one's faces.

"You've seen it all before," John said, from behind the curtain.

"I know, but I like it," Dick answered and continued, "You know, Bruce Wayne's here tonight. He's the guy who owns that company Wayne Enterprises and Industries."

"Really?" Mary asked, stretching. One more act to go.

"Yeah," Dick answered.

"Well, let's give it our best then," John said, smiling.

He saw Dick's head still peaking out of the curtain hole, "What's interestin' ya, sport?"

"The people, I like seeing their faces."

"Their smiles?" Mary asked.

John's smile widened and he pulled Dick back into back stage, "You know what, Dick, I'll tell you why our job is the best job. It's not that thrill and it ain't the praise, either."

Dick turned to look his Dad in the eye while his mother came up and hugged his father, "It's the fact that when we do our job, we make people happy."

Dick turned the thought over in his head. He liked that. He liked the idea of making people happy. A smile came onto his face, the genuine one that never stopped once it was started.

"You ready? Almost time," Mary brought them back to the ground.

Dick looked up and gave both of his parents a huge hug as John answered, "Don't we look it?"

"I love you," Dick said out of the blue.

Both of them looked at him and smiled as his mother responded, "We love you too, Dick."

Someone yelled, "Graysons, you're on!"

"We're coming," John called.

Dick followed his parents out into the darkness. He climbed up as people whispered and looked around as though they could see what was going to happen next. Finally, he reached the top. He waited for everything. The sound of Haly's voice announcing their name. The spot light. The 'ohs' and the 'ahs' and the cheering and the clapping. The adrenaline rush. The feeling of flight... Flying. It was the ability they had taught him.

At that moment, what he thought of the most were the faces of the people and the smiles they had when they'd leave that evening. And he thought of one other thing, too:

How much he loved his parents for giving him all of this.

All of this happiness.

And all of this love.

**The End.**

-T-

**A/N:** How was the ending? Are you going to kill me for doing that? I mean, that wasn't really my decision. The DC people killed them. Not me. I just happened to put that as an event right before the ending. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this story. As a writer, I had a wonderful time writing it. Please review! I hope that if you enjoyed this story, you'll check out some of my one-ahots as well and my next multi-chapter story. Later!

Rena


End file.
